You and me against the world
by Soichiro Uchida
Summary: Le monde Shinobi est en pleine guerre et tous les clans Ninjas du globe se font la guerre, particulièrement deux clan. Le clan Uchiwa et le clan Senju de la forêt sont les plus puissants et illustres parmi tous ceux qui se font la guerre, mais jusqu'à quel prix? Mikomi Uchiwa et Akira Senju ne voit pas Uchiwa et Senju mais homme et femme. Chaque guerres à ses secret.
1. Chapt 1 Les préjugés mènent à la guerre

_Bonjour à tous!_

_C'est avec plaisir que je vous accueil pour cette première FanFic en espérant qu'elle sera vous plaire, que vous prendrez le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser les situations évoqués. Ceci est ma toute première FanFic mais pas ma première oeuvre, alors partageons ensemble ce grand moment public!  
Je serais ravis d'avoir autant de critique possible, bonne lecture ^^_

**Uchiwa et Senju, éternel rivaux depuis la nuit des temps. Nul ne se souvient quand à démarré leur guerre ni pour quel motif seul la haine et l'envie d'écraser l'autre guide leurs foi, mais il y a toujours des exceptions...**

**Les Uchiwa sont des êtres fières et arrogants mais c'est bien souvent se qu'apporte un trop grand pouvoir décerné à la naissance. Bien souvent trop émotionnel pour pouvoir gérer leur émotions ils réclame vengeance dès que se présente une occasion, surtout s'il y a moyen de se battre. Dans leur village tous se battent ou presque, certains forge les armes d'autres s'occupes des récoltes et de la chasse mais tous les membres du clan Uchiwa sont plus ou moins des guerriers d'élite. D'ailleurs la petite Mikomi Uchiwa âgé tout juste de 6 ans s'entraîne dur pour un jour avoir le niveau suffisant de rejoindre les guerriers Uchiwa. C'est une petite fille aux long cheveux noir et aux petit yeux sombre vif, toute fine mais avec un caractère de combattante. Les traits fin de son visage en fait une des plus belle petites fille du clan. Son rêve est d'être comme sa grande soeur faire parti de l'élite Uchiwa et terrasser des dizaines de Shinobi à elle seul! Mais Mikomi se pose beaucoup de question sur les terribles Senju de la forêt, pendant les rassemblement on dit d'eux qu'ils sont sans pitié et qu'il font pousser des arbres dans les poumons pour empêcher la victime de respirer. Elle en a déjà fait des cauchemars ou elle avait des arbres dans les poumons c'était terrible! Mais elle sait qu'elle n'aura plus peur quand elle sera plus grande et qu'elle fera brûler les méchant Senju comme du petit bois. Voilà se qui se dit chez les enfants mais pour les adultes les choses les plus terribles se disent sous les tentes de commandement et parfois les garçons les plus courageux vont écouter. Mikomi n'a pas d'amoureux mais elle ignore si elle est bien amoureuse du garçon qu'elle pense, Madara Uchiwa un des fils de Tajima Uchiwa le chef du clan. Mais elle ne peut jamais aller le voir car ils est toujours en présence de ses frères et quand il n'est pas avec eux il traine souvent à la rivière, mais aucun ne doit approcher les fils de Tajima sans avoir gagné le respect du clan. Alors Mikomi s'entraîne et joue avec les autres enfants Uchiwa sans trop penser à la guerre, elle préfère laisser ça au grand.**

**Dans le clan Senju les choses sont quelques peu différentes mais sans grand changement tout de même. Les Uchiwa sont de terrible pyromanes assoiffés de vengeance, ont dit qu'ils prennent plaisir à arracher les yeux de leur victimes après les avoir plongés dans un terrible Genjutsu pour que la dernière chose qu'il garde à l'esprit soit leur illusion maccabre. Akira Senju lui n'a pas peur des Uchiwa il sait que comme ses frères il est puissant comme la force des torrents et costaud comme les vieux arbres de la forêt. Ce petit garçon aux cheveux brun et court et déjà un solide gaillard pour son âge, d'une joie de vivre débordante il adore tous ce qui est physique et rien n'échappe à ses grand yeux marron expressif. Déjà 7 ans et il travail avec son père à la construction des bâtiment pour le clan, le petit Akira s'est entraîné dur à maîtriser le Doton depuis qu'il est tout petit. Question combat il préfère utiliser le katana plutôt que la hache comme ses frères et son père. Quand à la guerre lui il n'en a que faire les Uchiwa et les Senju sont des hommes et des femmes et sans trop grandes différences pour devoir se battre, mais les grands disent que les enfants ne peuvent rien comprendre à la guerre. Alors il continue à vivre sa vie de petit garçon au sein du clan Senju.**

**Mais voilà qu'un jour Senju et Uchiwa se rencontre, mais contre toutes attentes ils feront autre chose que se battre...**

Mikomi n'avait pas envie de jouer avec les autres aujourd'hui elle voulait se balader et explorer la forêt jusqu'à la frontière du village, même si c'était interdit elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et foncerait! Elle avait passé la surveillance des parents trop occupé à parler de la guerre avec les autres parents, quand aux gardes elle voulait jouer les Shinobis et tenter de s'infiltré. La petite fille n'eu aucun mal à se faufiler parmi les buissons, les gardes Uchiwa sont trop sur d'eux et c'est se qui leur fit défaut. C'était magique et en même temps effrayant! La forêt semblait interminable et plus elle s'éloignait du village plus elle se faisait un scénario de Ninja, elle devait fuir des Senju qui l'avait prise en chasse! Elle courait, sautait, esquivait et attaquait même les ennemies invisible! Mais si elle croisait véritablement la route d'un Senju? Lui planterait il des arbres dans les poumons? Elle préférait ne pas y penser et continuer son scénario imaginaire qui était bien plus passionnant.

Soudain elle s'arrêta net et resta caché dans un buisson, devant elle un garçon d'environ son âge courait droit dans sa direction. De quel clan pouvait il venir? Il n'avait pas d'animal de compagnie ça ne pouvait donc pas être un Inuzuka, il n'avait pas non plus de lunette de soleil donc pas un Aburame. Pendant son analyse le garçon s'emblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué il jouait avec un sabre en bois à battre des ennemies invisible, lui aussi! Il faut avouer que la petite Mikomi fut tenté de le rejoindre et de l'aider contre ses adversaires mais justement, contre qui se battait il?

« _Prenez ça!_»

Hurla t-il de sa voix d'enfant avant de planter la lame de bois de son arme dans le sol et de joindre les mains, il enchaîna ensuite assez lentement des signes de mains et de doigts.

« _Doton! Doryuujouheki_! »

Pour finir il posa ses mains au sol et un petit mur de pierre sorti du sol pour lui arriver à la taille. La gamine fit de grand yeux émerveillé par voir qu'il connaissait déjà le Ninjutsu alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à cracher ses premières flammes de Katon. Ca n'était pas une vraiment une honte car les autres gamins Uchiwa maîtrisaient bien souvent leur premier Katon vers 10 ans, exepté les fils de Tajima naturellement. Le gamin au Doton attrapa ensuite une pierre au sol et tourna sur lui même avant de jeter la pierre en direction du buisson ou était caché Mikomi.

« _Je t'ai vu!_»

Cria t-il pour accompagner son geste

''_Comment a t-il fait pour me voir?_''

Se demanda la fillette avant de se précipiter hors du buisson.

Quand elle releva la tête le garçon accourra vers lui paniqué

« _Mince! Y'avait vraiment quelqu'un!_»

Il semblait si sincère et désolé qu'il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais la fierté Uchiwa l'obligea à refuser son aide et à se relever seul.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne m'avais pas vu? Que tu as lancé cette pierre au hasard?»

« _Bah ouai_»

Affirma t-il en rigolant.

Il observa ensuite Mikomi avec ses grand yeux brun tandis que la gamine elle le regardait d'un air méfiant et rempli d'incompréhension.

« _Tu es vachement jolie pour une fille!_»

«_ Pour une...Fille? Tu n'aime pas les filles?_»

Elle semblait incertaines et se demandait s'il ne préférait pas les garçon

« _Non ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que je me demandais à quel clan tu pouvais bien appartenir! Tu ne peux pas être une Uchiwa car de se que j'ai entendu la haine les rends moches_»

Le gosse se grattait le derrière de la tête avec un sourire d'ahuri sur le visage mais elle lui lança un regard de crainte et encore plus méfiante.

« _Et si je suis Uchiwa, que feras tu?_»

Le garçon s'arrêta de rire et s'approcha d'elle, glissant sa main dans une poche. Elle s'attendait au pire, de quel clan diable dépendait il!

« _Ca ne ferait rien je te proposerais quand même de jouer avec moi, en faite moi c'est Akira, Akira Senju!_»

Un...Un Senju? Un vrai! Bon c'était un model réduit mais c'était un véritable Senju de la fôret! Fallait elle qu'elle court à toute jambe et rentrer au village ou devait elle lui serrer la main et montrer qu'elle était forte, qu'elle était une vrai Uchiwa. Akira lui demanda son nom et elle hésita à répondre, l'insulterait il? Lui cracherait il au visage? A regarder de plus près il ne faisait pas peur et s'il disait la vérité le faite qu'elle soit Uchiwa ne les empêcheraient pas de jouer ensemble, elle prit son courage à deux main et attrapa sa main fièrement.

« _Mikomi Uchiwa du clan Uchiwa_»

Sa voix de petite fille tremblait déjà de fierté et d'honneur d'être née Uchiwa et elle ne le cacha pas malgré la crainte au moment de lui serrer la main.

L'enfant fit de grand yeux mais ne lâcha pas la main de la fillette il semblait juste, très étonné de voir une Uchiwa en chaire et en os.

« _Alors t'es une Uchiwa! Je dirais au copain que les filles du clan Uchiwa sont pas moche mais très belle!_»

Ce compliment la fit sourire mais pas trop, histoire de montrer qu'elle dominait le face à face!

« _Tu veux toujours qu'on joue ensemble?_»

Sans hésitation Akira donna sa réponse

« _Uchiwa, Senju quel différence? Nous ne sommes juste que des enfants, laissons la guerre au adulte_»

A cette instant Mikomi n'eu pas réussi à retenir un petit soupir de soulagement et d'étonnement, elle avait ses grand yeux noir ouverts et la bouche entre ouverte. C'était si bizarre se qu'il venait de dire, les grands avaient-ils déjà pensé à ça? Que les Uchiwa et les Senju pouvaient s'amuser ensemble? Même si sur le moment elle n'y croyait pas trop et qu'elle avait peur elle resta pour s'amuser avec le garçon Senju, mais si jamais ses parents le découvrait? Elle devrait jouer le Ninja au lourd secret! Ca lui plaisait bien cette idée et elle parti s'enfoncer dans la forêt avec le gamin à courir, sauter et combattre des adversaires imaginaires.

Ils jouèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi Akira était tellement fort et résistant et Mikomi rapide et observatrice, il regardait souvent ses yeux pour voir si elle avait le légendaire Sharingan. Mais non elle avait toujours ses petits yeux noir si mignon et à la fois terrible! Pendant leur bataille imaginaire le Senju avait défendu l'Uchiwa en disant qu'elle était son amie et que les amis devaient se protéger, que la guerre c'était moche et que les Uchiwa et les Senju deviendraient amis! Elle était resté au sol le regardant devant elle les bras grand ouvert prêt à recevoir tous les coups pour elle. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien dire comme bêtise! Uchiwa et Senju ami, c'était seulement dans leur jeu car quand ils rentreraient tous les deux dans leur village la réalité serait là pour les rattraper. Les Senju serait les pires êtres sur terre pour les Uchiwa et pour les Senju les Uchiwa les plus terribles entraves à la paix. D'ailleurs sur la fin elle était très triste elle se disait qu'elle ne le reverrais plus jamais mais elle ne pleura pas, elle resta une fière Uchiwa les poings serré mais il lui fit une révélation des plus surprenante.

« _J'ai beaucoup aimé jouer avec toi Mikomi Uchiwa et j'aimerais continuer à jouer avec toi, je suis souvent dans cette partie de la forêt même si on me l'interdit. Si tu veux tu peux toujours venir jouer avec moi ici_.»

Il accompagna ses mots avec un grand sourire comme à son habitude, pensait il vraiment que Uchiwa et Senju peuvent jouer ensemble? Et quand ils seront grand? Pourront ils encore jouer ensemble ou devrons t-ils se faire du mal? Elle préférait ne pas y penser car de toute manière elle n'était pas encore grande, elle n'avait que 6 ans et elle voulait rire et s'amuser. Elle accepta son invitation et se serrèrent la main une dernière fois avant de se dire au revoir dans la lumière du crépuscule s'infiltrant entre les branches et les feuilles.

La jeune Mikomi n'eu aucun mal à rentrer au village, comme d'habitude les gardes faisaient leur ronde sur d'eux même, elle se glissa rapidement entre deux maisons et le tour était joué. Elle était comme sur un petit nuage mais très confuse, tous se qu'on lui avait apprit depuis sa naissance n'était plus vraiment certain dans sa tête, les Senju étaient ils réellement aussi mauvais que le disait les adultes? Peu être qu'Akira était spécial et était le seul à dire que les deux clans pouvaient être amis. A son retour elle fut très vite retrouvé par sa mère qui cherchait sa fille dans le village entier et elle semblait inquiète mais en même temps tellement joyeuse.

« _Mikomi! Mais où étais tu passé ma fille!_»

Elle s'agenouilla rapidement devant elle le temps de lui essuyer le visage de la terre et autres saletés qu'elle avait sur le visage.

« Je te cherche depuis pas mal de temps t'as soeur revient du front, vient vite!»

« _Aya!_»

Cria la jeune fille déjà parti en direction de chez. Quand elle rentra enfin au foyer elle pu enfin revoir sa grande soeur chérie parti depuis 1 mois sur les lignes ennemies, elle ne la vu que de dos accompagné de deux Uchiwa encore en armure de combat. Mikomi s'arrêta brusquement et attendit sur le seuil de la porte les deux guerriers se retournèrent avant de l'observer de leurs Sharingan inquiétant. Même pour un gamin du clan Uchiwa les combattants du clan étaient vraiment effrayant, leurs Sharingan leur donnaient un air de démon si pénétrant que sa pouvait tourner vite en stresse. Mais heureusement sa soeur se retourna et afficha un grand sourire sincère à sa petite soeur.

« _Te voilà petite chipie_»

Dit elle d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Les deux guerriers comprirent qu'il était temps de prendre congés, alors que la gamine se lança dans les bras de sa soeur ils avaient déjà pris le chemin vers la sortie. Aya Uchiwa serra sa petite soeur dans ses bras tandis qu'elle soupira une dernière fois son nom le visage enfouis dans son cou.

« Tu n'as aucune blessure? T'es toujours la plus forte!»

S'exclama la petite avec un grand sourire

« _N'importe quoi! je fais juste se qu'il faut pour rester en vie_»

Dit Aya accompagné d'un léger rire.

Mais les retrouvailles furent courtes et la suite devrait attendre, un homme grand et sombre fit son entrée dans la salle réclamant la présence d'Aya

« _Aya plus tard, tu as un rapport à faire et je crois que tu détiens des informations importantes_»

Après quelques seconde à observer ses yeux ébènes elle se leva et caressa avec attention les cheveux de sa jeune soeur.

« _Installe toi je reviens_»

Dit elle avant de disparaître aussitôt avec l'homme, elle se retrouvait seul dans l'entrée de la maison à observer l'extérieur agités des rues.

« _Plus vite tu feras ton rapport plus vite tu retrouveras ta soeur_»

L'homme en armure qui était venu chercher Aya n'attachait pas grande importance au liens et se contentait de porter les armes contre les ennemies du clan, Aya soupira tout en marchant d'un pas rapide.

« _Tous le monde n'est pas comme toi à avoir perdu tous les membres de sa famille Kazu_»

La réplique de la demoiselle ne fit pas sourire le dénommé Kazu au contraire, il dévisagea Aya d'un regard noir.

« _Attention à se que tu dis, s'ils ne sont plus là c'est pour que vois puissiez continuer à respirer ta petite soeur et toi._»

« _Justement je crois que la guerre a assez durée il est temps d'y mettre un terme_»

Elle s'arreta et tourna le dos au Uchiwa.

« _Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mais pour ça il faut écraser ces vermines de Senju!_»

« _Je ne parlais pas de massacre mais de paix_»

Kazu fit mine de ne pas avoir comprit, qu'est ce que ses mots pouvaient bien signifier.

« _J'ai peur de comprendre_»

Dit il avant que la Kunoichi se retourne et lui fit face

« _T'as bien entendu Kazu je parle de paix, et par paix j'entend établir un accord et une stabilité entre les clans Uchiwa et Senju_»

Entre la colère et l'envie de rire le guerrier serra les dents avant de rejeter la ''proposition'' d'Aya

« _Une paix avec ces...Ces bâtard?! Aya réfléchi deux secondes notre clan n'acceptera jamais d'autant plus que Tajima a perdu deux de ses fils à cause des Senju, J'AI perdu ma famille à cause des Senju. Je m'oppose à cette paix la vermine doit être exterminé_»

Elle soupira à cause de la stupidité et de l'entêtement dont faisait preuve son frère de clan, elle termina la discutions tout en se remettant en marche.

« _Si vous aviez été moins stupide et que vous aviez optez pour la paix et non la guerre toutes ces personnes seraient encore en vie_.»

Akira était rentré en courant au village Senju toujours en débordant d'énergie, ça lui avait prit plusieurs heures de marches mais la forêt non loin du territoires Uchiwa était un terrain de jeu parfait. Une chance qu'il n'avait croisé que cette enfant d'ailleurs il avait gardé l'image de son visage en tête pendant tout le chemin, qu'est ce qu'elle était jolie pour une Uchiwa! Il avait hâte de le raconter à ses amis. Ce qui était moins drôle c'était que des guerriers Senju l'avait apperçu revenir de loin et l'avait ramené par le col au village, rien de bien grave en soit il avait juste prit une bonne engueulade et était reparti retrouver ses amis. Toutes la petite équipe était en train de jouer près de la rivière avec le peu de niveau qu'ils avaient en Ninjutsu, Akira arriva comme à son habitude en hurlant le nom de ses amis.

« _Hé les amis j'ai quelques chose d'incroyable à vous raconter!_»

Avec précipitation il arriva devant ses amis à moitié essoufflé

« _Toi t'es encore allez trop loin par delà les frontières_»

Lui dit un de ses camarades qui faisait une tête de plus que lui.

« _Mieux que ça!_»

La petite troupe curieuse demanda à leur ami de ne pas se faire prier et de leurs expliquer rapidement, discrétement ils se rassemblèrent tous ensemble et Akira expliqua sa petite aventure.

« _Je me suis aventuré jusqu'au domaine Uchiwa mais pas trop près non plus, vous savez que j'aime bien les coins d'aventure et là bas c'est le top! Je m'étais fait un super scénario quand soudain! Mes ennemies imaginaire me font face! J'ai alors créer un énorme mur de Doton pour les ralentirent et j'ai attrapé un kunai, ou plutôt une pierre en guise de kunai, et l'ai lancé dans un buisson et là vous n'allez pas me croire!_»

« _T'es fatigant à tout faire traîner comme ça Akira!_»

Tous firent un ''chuuut'' collectifs à l'attention du petit gamin qui venait de prendre la parle.

« _Et bien de ce buisson en sorti une fille!_»

Les camarades Senju intrigué par cette histoire n'en revenaient pas

« _Une fille?!_»

Tous se mirent à poser milles question à Akira, était elle jolie? De quel clan venait elle? Est-ce qu'elle portait une robe ou une armure? Quel âge avait elle? Mais il ramena très vite le silence dans le groupe

« _Mais ça n'était pas n'importe quel fille, c'était une Uchiwa! Et croyez moi les adultes ont tous faux! Elle était super belle et elle avait le même âge que moi, enfin je crois_»

La curiosité était monté d'un cran mais cette fois ci accompagné de crainte et de peur. Avait il bien fait de leurs dire?

« _Une fille Uchiwa?! Mais elle n'a pas cherché à te carboniser ou pire! Te manger?!_»

Il dit non avec la tête avant de rétablir l'ordre parmi ses amis.

« _Rien de tous ça! Elle était forte et gentille, croyez moi j'ai joué avec une Uchiwa! Et peu être que je vais la revoir_»

Akira avait le sourire jusqu'au oreilles limite mais ses copains ne comprenaient pas son enthousiasme.

« _Si tes parents savent ça tu seras puni de sortie jusqu'à la fin de ta vie Akira! Il ne faut plus que tu la voit, imagine que c'est un piège et que des adultes Uchiwa te tombe dessus_!»

« _Ahah vous savez que je suis un des plus rapides parmi les enfants du village, arrêtez d'avoir peur je vous dis que les Uchiwa sont pas si différent de nous_»

« _Mais pourquoi les adultes diraient toutes ces choses alors?_»

Malheureusement il n'avait pas la réponse mais ne se laissa pas endoctriner par les dires des adultes et de ses amis pour autant.

« _Mes amis je vais la revoir aussi longtemps que je pourrais et je vous dirais si les Uchiwa sont véritablement comme les adultes le dises!_»

« _Dit Aya j'ai une question_»

Les deux soeurs Uchiwa étaient seul toutes les deux à manger à la table de la cuisine sans leur parents, leur père Kitai Uchiwa était encore en train de mener bataille et leur mère était occupé encore avec les grandes figures Uchiwa. Ça n'était pas plus mal elles avaient un moment à elles pour discuter.

«_ Oui Mikomi?_»

La fillette se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise se demandant si elle devait véritablement poser la question et qu'elle était l'état d'esprit de sa soeur.

«Et bien je me demandais, tu pense que les Senju et les Uchiwa peuvent êtres ami? Qu'ils peuvent jouer ensemble?»

La grande soeur fut surprise par les propos de sa cadette. Si jeune et déjà concerné par la guerre mais comment ne pas l'être sachant qu'elle prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Aya ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de donner sa vision des choses.

« _Mmh, Uchiwa et Senju ne sont pas si différent. Nous sommes des hommes et des femmes qui désirons simplement protéger ceux que nous aimons mais selon moi nous ne le faisons pas de la bonne manière. Au lieu de vouloir exterminer l'autre nous devrions tenter une alliance_»

Aya pensait la même chose qu'elle c'était formidable! Il y avait peu être espoir qu'elle et Akira puisse jouer ensemble sans se cacher.

« _Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas la paix alors?!_»

S'empressa la petite soeur de demander à sa grande soeur avec une détermination dans le regard

«_ Ça n'est pas aussi simple il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas la paix qui préfère faire la guerre plutôt que de faire une poignée de main._»

Après tous comment une petite fille de 6 ans pouvait bien comprendre à ces choses là, à une guerre don elle ignorait les horreurs.

«_ Pourquoi me demande tu ça? Quelque chose te tracasse?_»

Mikomi afficha un simple sourire avant de dire un non catégorique, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas se confier à sa grande soeur? Elle voulait que les Senju soit les amis des Uchiwa alors il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle se face gronder. Pourtant elle garda le silence par précaution, si sa soeur avait raison elle lui dirait pour sa rencontre avec Akira Senju. Le repas se termina normalement et la petite soeur pu jouer avec sa grande soeur sans se douter que le monde allait très bientôt changer ainsi que sa vie...

_Voilà un premier chapitre qui pose à peu près les bases et présentes les personnages principaux. Le chapitre 2 devrait bientôt suivre, en espérant que vous avez appréciés ce début ^^ Tous commentaires est le bienvenu tant qu'il est constructif._


	2. Chapt 2 Le monde des grands et des petit

**Bonjour A tous! Comme dit dans mon commentaire du chapitre 1 le chapitre 2 a mis du temps, ma vie a connu de grand changements et j'ai du affronter des moments difficile. Maintenant ma vie et stabilisé et il ne me manque plus que du temps libre pour écrire la suite! Car oui j'ai un emploi qui demande beaucoup de temps, et en plus de ça je commence la rédaction de mon second livre et qui sera surement publier ^^ Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. C'est donc avec grand plaisir que je vous offre la suite de cette aventure ou Senju et Uchiwa s'affronte avec violence, mais dévoile aussis leur véritables visages. Bonne lecture.**

Autour de la table se trouvait Aya la talentueuse kunoichi et sœur de Mikomi, Kazu compagnons de la demoiselle ainsi que deux autres Uchiwa eux aussi talentueux. Le premier était un homme avec un piercing à la langue et un regard de démence, Bunchi le fourbe, spécialiste dans les interrogatoires et bourreau du clan Uchiwa. Fourbe car il n'avait aucune limite dans le domaine de la torture. Le second était également un homme mais bien plus imposant que l'Uchiwa présenté précédemment, le commandant Fujimi l'immortel. Il portait bien son nom car l'homme remportait toujours ses batailles malgré les nombreuses blessures qui lui était infligés. Sur la table en face d'eux une carte de la région avec les différents champs de batailles entre le clan Uchiwa et leurs ennemies. Aya était silencieuse mais bouillait de colère à intérieurement car elle trouvait les propos de ses compères totalement stupide et absurde.

_Il n'y aura pas de paix tant que ces enfoirés de Senju ne seront pas tous exterminés!_

Affirmait Kazu avec un air déterminé. Les deux autres guerriers ne démentaient pas l'affirmation du jeune homme car ils étaient tout à fait d'accord, le sang des Senju calmait leur peine.

Mais c'est après quelques absurdités de plus qu'Aya frappa du poing sur la table avant de crier.

_Assez!_

Elle venait de capter toute l'attention, Relevant la tête elle dévisagea ses trois ''frères'' avant de leur dire.

_Cette guerre n'a que trop durer! A force de chercher des solutions plus destructrice les unes que les autres vous ne voyez pas le carnage que ça crée dans notre famille! Le sang ne sauvera personne il faut une autre solution!_

C'est alors que le général Fujimi, avec un air arrogant, demande à sa guerrière.

_Et que nous proposes tu?_

_Un traité de paix avec les Senju_

Les trois hommes se mirent à rires en cœur sous la colère montante d'Aya.

_Tu propose de faire la paix avec ces chiens? Mais tu as perdu la tête?! Ils ont massacrés des centaines de nos frères et sœur et toi tu pense à une paix fictive?! Qu'ils ailles au diable!_

La demoiselle n'en revenait pas, était elle la seul à pouvoir pardonner les Senju d'une guerre dont ils étaient autant victime qu'eux? Elle frappa cette fois ci de ses deux mains à plat sur la table de bois avant de se redresser et de sortir du petit bâtiment.

_ Aya revient immédiatement ici! C'est un ordre!_

Hurla son supérieur mais elle était déjà dehors.

La jeune femme se trouvait désormais dans les rues du village principal Uchiwa réclamant l'attention de son peuple

_Ecoutes moi! Tous ensemble nous avons la possibilité de mettre fin à cette guerre!_

Affirma t'elle avec détermination.

L'espace d'un moment les civils et guerriers Uchiwa pensait qu'elle détenait effectivement la vérité mais à entendre ses prochaines paroles ils se mirent à rire et à se moquer d'elle.

_Nous devons accepter de faire la paix avec les Senjus_

Mais malgré la croyance en ses mots les rires de ses camarades lui fit serrer les poings

_Après qu'ils est massacré mon fils? Jamais! Qu'ils meurent!_

Avoua un père de famille levant le poings pour réunir les autres à sa cause.

_Les Senju veulent autant se venger que nous il n'y aura aucune paix tant qu'ils seront toujours debout_

Hurla une femme un rang plus loin

Alors c'était comme ça? Les Uchiwa étaient près à sacrifier leurs enfants et leurs vie par fierté? Il n'y avait aucune envie de paix dans leur paroles mais simplement de la violence. Aya senti une main se poser sur son épaule et la retourner avec force, c'était Kazu.

_ Aya je t'en prie tais toi, tu vas te faire massacrer si tu continue de gueuler de tel absurdité_

Il la tenait par les épaules avec un regard de colère mais d'inquiétude, non inquiet pour lui mais pour son ami.

C'est alors que les cries et hurlements s'évaporèrent pour laisser place à des bruit de pas, des pas écrasants fermement la boue sur laquelle la personne à qui appartenait ces pas marchait avec fierté et assurance. La kunoichi n'avait pas remarqué qu'il c'était mit à pleuvoir depuis quelque minutes et qu'elle était déjà trempé, le ciel était gris et les gouttes glacials. Elle fixait l'endroit d'où provenait les pas, derrière un groupe de shinobi qui s'écartait peu à peu. Bien sur elle se doutait de la personne qui allait se dévoiler quand le dernier Uchiwa se retirerait, plus les hommes se dégageaient sur le coter plus son cœur s'accéléré. Et elle avait vu juste, Uchiwa Tajima leur chef fit son apparition.

Quand sa longue et lente série de pas arriva à son termine il se trouvait debout en face d'elle à 10 mètres d'elle, effectuant un applaudissement mouillé avec un sourire de défiance.

Aya ma chère, quand vas-tu arrêter de te donner en spectacle mmh? Si tu continues je vais devoir me montrer plus, sévère.

Sa voix était éloquente et ne faisait que camoufler sa cruauté et puissance, mais même en sachant ça la demoiselle défia son chef.

_ Tajima-Sama je vous en prie arrêtez cette guerre en proposant un traiter de paix avec les…_

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se trouva plier en deux en quelques secondes, une douleur atroce à l'estomac l'obligea à poser un genoux à terre. Le leader Uchiwa n'était plus à 10 mètres mais à quelques centimètres devant elle désormais, et dans son mouvement de faiblesse il la récupéra d'une poigne de fer à la gorge. Son sourire avait disparut remplacé par un air de colère, ses lèvres serrés et son regard noir ne trompaient pas. C'est alors qu'il lui souffla à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

_Espèce de petite écervelé, ne comprend tu pas que je n'ai aucune envie de faire la paix avec ceux qui m'ont arraché mes fils? Notre peuple ne pourra jamais cicatrice tant qu'il respirerons l'air de cette terre._

D'un mouvement sec il l'envoya légèrement en arrière pour la laisser atterrir dans la boue sur le dos.

La Kunoichi était à terre dans la boue sous le regard noir des siens, cherchant une quelconque force de se relever et de sauver le peux d'honneur qui lui restait. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de sa petite sœur Mikomi, accroché à la manche de leur mère. Les yeux grand ouvert de confusion et de peur la petite fille cherchait un sens à cette scène violente. La grande sœur afficha donc un faible sourire de réconfort à la petite sœur avant de tenter sa prochaine action. Parcouru de tremblement de douleur elle trouva néanmoins la force de se redresser légèrement pour affronter une dernière fois son dirigeant.

_Vous condamner le clan tout entier pour un caprice_

Cette phrase déplut au concerné qui, d'un mouvement éclaire, envoya un coup de pied puissant au visage d'Aya. Elle se retrouva projeté sur quelque mètres avant de se re fracasser contre le sol boueux. A peine ouvrit elle les yeux, une fois le plus important de la douleur passé, que Tajima la dominait un pied de chaque coté de son corps. La jeune femme était totalement à la merci de son chef, il avait désormais activé son Sharingan accompagné d'un regard effrayant. Après quelques secondes à l'observer il se retira et claqua simplement des doigts, deux guerrier Uchiwa se précipitèrent pour la relever.

Sans se retourner il déclara.

_J'espère que ce petit séjour dans nos cellules te fera prendre conscience de tes mots, tu es relevés de tes fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre Aya Uchiwa._

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle fut traîné devant son clan entier jusqu'aux prisons du village Uchiwa, la honte la recouvrait plus que la boue…

Pour rien au monde Akira Senju aurait rater ça! En effet dans le village principal du clan Senju des invités de marques étaient reçu, et pas n'importe les quels! Il s'agissait de leurs plus grand alliés le clan Uzumaki. L'allée principal du village était magnifiquement décoré avec des décorations de bienvenu, ça n'était pas la première fois que le chef du clan Uzumaki était reçu avec sa famille mais c'était toujours un spectacle à voir et revoir. Le cortège du chef Uzumaki était protégé par une unité de guerrier tous redoutable les uns que les autres, les bagages et autres affaires étaient porté par des servants. Akira était émerveillé comme à chaque fois de voir le chef Etsurô Uzumaki accompagné de sa femme Eimi et de leur fille Mitô. Le leader du clan était un homme grand au long cheveux blanc avec quelques nuance de gris, de même pour sa longue et fine barbe. Sa femme avait de long cheveux rouge, signe héréditaire chez les femmes du clan Uzumaki, et des traits de visages harmonieux, tous comme leur fille.

Le cortège s'arrêta et Etsurô s'avança vers Butsuma Senju seul sans sa garde personnel, signe qu'il avait confiance en son hôte. Butsuma laissa sa compagne en arrière pour s'avancer lui aussi vers son invité.

_Butsuma Senju c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir_

Affirma le vieille homme un air sévère et dur sur le visage.

_ Etsurô Uzumaki c'est un honneur de vous recevoir entre nos mur_

Les deux chefs de clan se fixèrent pendant un long moment avant d'afficher un sourire et de s'incline honorablement ensemble.

_Que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite?_

Demanda le Senju

_Nous somme en guerre Butsuma vous vous souvenez? Et j'apporte des nouvelles stratégiques pour nous préparer._

Le vieille homme avait rapidement remplacé son sourire par son expression précédente.

Les Uchiwa comme d'habitude?

Osa demander Butsuma.

Il eu comme seul réponse un hochement de tête de la part de son interlocuteur.

_Bien, installez vous confortablement dans les appartements des invités, vous les connaissez déjà Etsurô-Sama. Nous aurons l'occasion de reparler de tous ceci._

Le cortège se remis en route vers une grande bâtisse de bois, mais le leader Senju fit un dernier compliment à son invité.

Et je constate que votre fille Mitô est toujours aussi magnifique, je suis sur qu'Hashirama sera heureux de la revoir

Accompagné d'un sourire Etsurô termina par

_Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter de sujet là aussi_

Restant droit et fière les bras croisé Butsuma senti une présence à ses coté, une présence féminine.

Il est toujours bon de savoir que nous avons des alliés en ces heures sombres.

Sans même jeter un coup d'œil il reconnu la voix de sa femme, Amane. Sa longue tignasse blanche tombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux rouges avec une teinte de rose fixait le cortège Uzumaki. Elle était aussi belle que la femme de son ami, même s'il avait une préférence pour ça femme tout de même!

_Leur clan c'est beaucoup affaiblit ces derniers tant et j'ai bien peur Etsurô sente sa fin arriver._

Soupira l'homme

_Mais ça n'arrivera pas hein,_

Lui demanda timidement la femme Senju

_Je dois avant tous assurer la survie des Senju_

La salle était obscure avec seulement une ombre à son centre, jusqu'à se que l'ombre en question souffle un léger souffle de feu sur une bougie posé au milieu d'une table de bois. La petite flamme révéla le visage de Tajima Uchiwa avec le peu de clarté qu'elle dégageait. L'homme se trouvait dans une petite pièce luxueuse ou des trophées de guerres y étaient entreposé mais pas n'importe lesquels, les plus rares et les plus personnels à ses yeux. L'Uchiwa semblait attendre quelqu'un en observant un morceau de roche exposé dans un coin, c'était en faite une très ancienne stèle gravé que le clan Uchiwa avait toujours possédé. Comment? Il ne le savait pas mais il s'avait simplement que le clan l'avait toujours eu en sa possession aussi loin qu'il remontait dans ses souvenirs.

Soudain le bruit d'une lourde porte de bois et de fer se fit entendre, quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire secret. Tajima resta le dos tourné à son ''invité'' face à la stèle.

_Vous m'avez fait demander Tajima-Sama?_

Demanda l'inconnu

_En effet, et tu te doute que si je te fais venir seul ici c'est pour te demander un grand service._

Le chef des Uchiwa se tourna pour enfin faire face au commandant Fujimi.

_Et se que je vais te demander et pour le bien du clan, tu le sais j'espère?_

_Vous avez toujours été un guide pour les Uchiwa, j'accomplirais se que vous me demanderez_

Le commandant se mit alors à genoux devant son supérieur.

Le discourt de Tajima était à la fois envoutant et amical, il s'adressait à son guerrier plus personnellement comme s'ils étaient tous deux amis. Chose qui pouvaient être possible après de si longue s années à défendre le clan ensemble, mais l'un était le chef et l'autre le bras droit la hiérarchie faisait barrière. C'est alors que le leader se mit à faire quelques aller retour devant son homme de main.

Tu sais même dans le groupe le plus solide il peux toujours y avoir des êtres nuisibles qui ne partage pas la philosophie du groupe, ces êtres peuvent mettre en péril ce groupe don ils appartiennent. Notre famille est en péril en se moment même et il nous faut soigner ce mal! Et j'ai besoin de toi Fujimi!

Tajima s'arrêta et fit face à Fujimi mais son regard changea, son air amical fut remplacé par un regard de braise. Son Sharingan exprimait quelque chose de glacial et lui dire non était tout bonnement impossible.

Emmène Aya sur le champs de bataille demain et soigne notre clan

Ca voix était dur et son ordre était tombé comme un coup de tonner. Fujimi savait se qui l'attendait et sans un mot il se releva, même s'il faisait une tête de plus que son chef il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui refuser cette ordre.

_Tajima-sama de la calcémie_

Mais une dernière précision lui fut apporté.

_Et je compte sur toi pour garder tous ceci entre nous, notre famille ne pourrait pas comprendre que c'est pour leur bien. Regarde les et dis moi si nos actes passés ,aussi abominables soit ils, ne les a pas sauvé?_

Il est vrai que les nombreux massacres et autres secrets que l'assemblé secrète des Uchiwa avait effectué avait sauvé plus d'une fois leur clan de leur perte. Se qui l'attendait ne le réjouissait pas mais c'était pour le bien du clan comme lui rappelait sans cesse son chef.

Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Nous perdons un atout de qualité chef

Essaya tout de même le commandant.

Dans un sourire de satisfaction et de fierté Tajima lui répondit avec assurance.

Ne te préoccupe pas de ce petit détails, dans quelques années Madara et Izuna seront bien plus puissant que nous le serions, alors ça n'est pas une porte sabre qui va changer les choses.

Il est vrai que Madara-Sama et Izuna-Sama étaient déjà effrayant, à la dernière bataille Madara avait formé un duo exceptionnel avec son jeune frère et avait écrasé les vagues du clan Uzumaki. Sans parler du clan Sarutobi qui se vantait de leur manipulation de l'élément Katon.

_Alors va maintenant! Et accomplit ta mission Shinobi!_

Lui ordonna son chef avant de retourner pour méditer sur la vieille stèle de pierre.

Fujimi sorti de la petite pièce personnel de Tajima pour enfin traverser la salle de réunion secrète des Uchiwa, c'est autour de cette grande table en bois qu'une petite assemblé dirigeait le clan et ses plus sombres secrets. Quand il remonta le grand escalier pour regagner la surface il prit soin que personne ne le voit avant d'activer le sceau pour camoufler l'entrée du souterrain secret. La porte se trouvait dans les appartements privée de Tajima et la porte était indétectable pour ceux qui ne possédait pas leur Sharingan à 3 tomoe. Mais ça n'était pas tout, il fallait aussi connaître l'activation du sceau qui réclamait une certaines maîtrise du chakra au bout des 5 doigts d'une main, leur rotation étaient différente et ça servait de ''clé' pour le sceau. Bien souvent cette technique était utilisé par le clan Uzumaki pour sceller des lieux et choses mais les Uchiwa n'étaient ils pas des maîtres dans l'art de l'observation?

Fujimi quitta donc la demeure du chef Uchiwa pour gagner les cellules, la encore il fallait s'enfoncer sous terre sous plusieurs mètres de terre et de roche. Quelques garde Uchiwa, les plus effrayant set intimidants, effectuaient des rondes et gardaient les sombres couloir humide. Le commandant marchait d'un pas sur et rapide et le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans les galeries, mais ils étaient vite camouflé par le cris d'agonie et de souffrance des prisonniers et torturé. Effectivement c'était leur ou s'amusait Bunchi, il était maître dans la torture et interrogatoire et son Sharingan pouvait délier n'importe quels langues. Au moment où Fujimi passa devant la porte des interrogatoire celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas, deux Uchiwa trainait par les bras un pauvre bougre convulsant de douleur et de traumatisme. Seul Bunchi et ce malheureux avait connaissance de se qu'il avait traversé, d'ailleurs le bourreau sorti juste après observant son ''jouet'' en se léchant les lèvres. Sa longue chevelure en pétard légèrement tiré en l'air rebiquant en quelque mèches en avant lui donnait vraiment un air de dérangé mental, ça n'était pas loin de la vérité.

_Un coriacea ce Sarutobi_

Déclara t-il avec un ricanement de diablotin

Tu te rend compte que j'ai du lui faire vivre le viole et le massacre de sa famille entière suivit d'autre vision aussi joyeuse pour qu'il daigne enfin me révéler quelque chose de croustillant?! Hinhinhinhinhin

Fujimi ne tenait pas à en savoir plus, les abominations de Bunchi était mieux à l'intérieur de sa tête et nul par ailleurs.

Le commandant repris donc sa route sans adresser la parole à son partenaire, Bunchi laissa échapper un simple sifflement de déception avant de retourner dans ''son lieu de travail.''

La cellule d'Aya n'était plus très loin, elle devait se retrouver dans la cellule numéro 12 celle réservé au traitre. Effectivement il ne s'était pas trompé la kunoichi se trouvait bien là, enveloppé dans un draps salle contre un mur, fixant le sol de ses yeux sombre.

Sa Kunoichi d'élite faisait réellement peine à voir ainsi, elle était dos contre le mur ou tous les nom des traitres Uchiwa avaient été gravé. Tous avaient séjourné dans cette même cellule et tous avait ajouté leur nom à cette longue liste, celui d'Aya ni figurait pas c'était donc bon signe.

_Je viens te sortir de là Aya_

Déclara simplement Fujimi avec un air supérieur

_T'en a mis du temps ça fait une semaine que je moisie ici. Que vos cet acte de générosité?_

Demanda t-elle sèchement sans même lui adresser un regard.

_Remercie Tajima-Sama il t'assigne tout de même à la bataille d'un des avants postes Senju._

D'un simple petit rire de dénie elle se redressa sur ses jambes.

_Après ce qu'il ma fait subir devant le clan entier? Jamais! Qu'il aille se faire foutre! D'ailleurs je compte bien dire à Tajima ma façon de penser quand nous serons de retour._

_Tu joue avec ta vie là_

Lui avoua l'homme en déverrouillant la lourde porte de métal de la cellule.

_Il faut lui faire entendre raison Fuji, je te parle en tant qu'amie et non guerrière. Notre clan va au massacre nos enfants ne devraient pas à devoir se battre. Les conflits on que trop durés je suis sur que les Senju accepterons un traité de paix._

_Réveille toi Aya ce que tu propose là est utopique, et même s'ils acceptes ils nous poignarderons dans le dos._

Elle soupira déçu de voir cette haine aussi ancrés dans leur cœur.

_Si nous n'apprenons pas à nous faire confiance alors il n'y aura pas de paix._

_Je ne discuterais pas de ça avec toi, file récupérer tes affaires, saluer ta famille et en route pour la forêt Yuka._

Elle baissa la tête avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Elle demanda d'une faible voix de déception.

_Alors, toi aussi Fuji tu pense que la paix va s'obtenir par l'éradication des autres clans? Que ceux qui n'accepte pas leur soumission ne mérite pas de vivre?_

_Oui c'est effectivement se que je pense, un jour viendra où les Uchiwa règnerons en maître sur cette terre._

Peu être était elle tombé dans le mauvais clan pensa t-elle mais elle une Uchiwa avait réussi à comprendre que la violence ne résoudrait pas les choses il était possible que les autres le peuvent. Elle redressa donc la tête et jeta en arrière le draps salle qui lui servait de couverture, elle s'enfonça donc dans les galeries avec pour seul vêtements des boues de tissures courts. La faible lueur qu'offrait les torches sur les mures donnait un air irréel à Aya, sa chevelure ébène s'agitant dans son dos.

Rien de tel que du thé pour s'avouer un moment en bonne compagnie, Butsuma Senju et Etsurô Uzumaki sirotait une bonne tasse de thé ensemble silencieusement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler tout de suite simplement d'apprécier ce moment ensemble, les sujets à évoquer n'étaient pas tous joyeux et les chefs s'en passeraient bien mais c'était ça le rôle de meneur. L'Uzumaki fut le premier à démarrer le sujet en posant sa tasse de thé sur la petite table en face des deux hommes.

_ L'heure est grave Butsuma surtout pour mon clan. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis ici pour vous transmettre des renseignements mais aussi réclamer votre aide._

Le vieille homme s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer son hôte, espérant décrypte quelques chose sur son visage. Un début de réponse peu être? Butsuma écoutait calmement les paroles de son invité sans le couper.

_Les Uchiwa se font plus cruel et menaçant ils deviennent incontrôlables! Si nous ne trouvons pas une stratégie rapidement ce n'est pas seulement les Uzumaki qui vont disparaître mais les Senju également. Et je m'attend à se que leur soif de pouvoir ne les stop pas à nos deux seuls clans._

C'est alors qu'il prit une mine désolé et fatigué.

_Butsuma, depuis combien de temps maintenant les Senju et les Uzumaki sont ils alliés?_

_Depuis tellement longtemps qu'il est impossible de compter le nombres de lunes_

Ca n'était pas réellement une question mais Butsuma tenait à montrer l'importance de leurs liens à son ami. Le chef des Senju effaça son air dur de leader pour laisser place à un visage et une voix amical.

_Ecoute Etsurô tu n'as pas à douter de notre amitié si tu réclame notre aide nous répondrons présent, je le jure moi Butsuma chef des Senju de la forêt!_

C'est quelques mots redonnaient un peu plus de courage au vieux chef.

_Je t'en suis mille fois reconnaissant, mais il va falloir trouver une stratégie. La plupart de mes avants postes sont parties en cendre à cause de ces pyromanes d'Uchiwa, Je propose que nous formions une unité de défense de Shinobi spécialistes du Suiton, nous pourrions les entraîner comme élites contre les Uchiwa. Mais pour cela il nous faut des hommes rapides pour contrer le Sharingan et qui maîtrise le Suiton contre leur Katon dévastateur._

L'idée n'était pas stupide en soit, il suffisait de former des ninjas qui maîtrise le point faible de leurs ennemies. Sachant que Tobirama son deuxième fils n'était pas mauvais dans l'art du Suiton, et sa vitesse n'était pas négligeable. Butsuma bu une gorgée de thé en fermant les yeux, il était en pleine réflexion. Soudain, il baissa sa tasse et ouvrit les yeux pour fixer son ami.

_Nous pouvons essayer il n'y a rien à perdre_

_Excellent! Je t'enverrais les hommes que j'aurais sélectionné pour cette nouvelle unité. Pour le nom que dirais tu de l'unité...Koozui?_

_Pour qu'ils inondes nos ennemies d'un déluge d'océan?_

C'était un nom qui sonnait bien pour une unité spécialisé en Suiton, Koozui ou Déluge/Inondation.

Cette unité serait envoyé dans les villages et avant postes au fort taux d'attaque Uchiwa, ils serviraient à repousser seulement les attaque pour le moment. Et si elle fait ses preuves l'unité pourrait se permettre d'attaquer, mais le plus gros du travail restait à venir. Une fois les petites touches de finissions sur les termes de cette nouvelles stratégie révolutionnaire, les deux hommes abordèrent un sujet plus plaisant. Il s'agissait de l'avenir de leur clan par leurs héritier, Mitô Uzumaki la dernière des fille d'Etsurô était promise à Hashirama Senju le fils ainé de Butsuma.

_Comme je te l'ai dis à la cérémonie d'accueil Mitô est devenu une bien belle jeune fille, quel âge a-t-elle désormais?_

_10 ans_

Répondit simplement le vieille homme, voulant profiter des compliments que lui faisait son allié sur sa fille.

_10 ans et elle est déjà une vrai petite princesse, ces manières sont digne d'une dame. J'ai hâte d'admirer la demoiselle qu'elle va devenir._

L'Uzumaki était comblé par tant de compliments, il est vrai que si Mitô était si précoce c'était grâce à l'enseignement qu'il lui avait donné avec sa compagne.

_Certes c'est une princesse mais elle est doué en Fuinjutsu, si elle continue elle pourrait dépasser sa mère._

Butsuma ne pu cacher son étonnement, dépasser Eimi Uzumaki était un réel exploit. Elle était la gardienne des sceau du clan et après sont mari elle était la plus talentueuse Uzumaki dans le Fuinjutsu, l'art du sceau. C'est alors qu'il fit une révélation à voix basse.

_Quand mon heure sera arrivé si elle est assez talentueuse je pense lui confier les masques…_

C'était là un grand héritage mais aussi une grande responsabilité que de se voir confier les légendaires masque du clan Uzumaki. Nul à par le clan Senju n'avait pu avoir la preuve que ces masques existait, même pour les puissants Uchiwa ils étaient une légende. Ces masques servaient à invoquer des pouvoirs démesurer ainsi que des divinités mais seul leur détenteurs en connaissait le prix à payer…

_Tu dois avoir une grande confiance en t'as fille pour léguer cette lourde tâche. Je suis tout de même rassuré de voir qu'Hashirama aura une femme raisonnable, pas comme lui._

Souffla le chef Senju, il était entre la colère et la déception.

_Hashirama t'as déçu? Je me demande de quel manière._

Pouvait il en parler à son plus fidèle allier? Pouvait il révéler se que sont fils avait commis comme affront? Même s'il avait garder cette histoire secrète et qu'il avait passer l'éponge sont fils avait tout de même fréquenté un Uchiwa. Après mûr réflexion il décida de se lancer dans un soupire de déception.

_Tobirama avait noter une absence fréquente de son frère je lui est ordonné de le suivre et de me faire un rapport du lieu où Hashirama se rendait ainsi que ses actions. C'est après plusieurs semaines que nous avons trouvé mon fils avec un enfant de son âge, et après quelques recherches sur ce garçon il se trouvait qu'il était Uchiwa mais pas n'importe le quel._

L'histoire devenait réellement intéressante mais la déception de Butsuma était palpable, ça ne devait donc pas se limiter à une simple fréquentation.

_Il s'agissait d'Uchiwa Madara, uns des fils d'Uchiwa Tajima_

Etsurô camoufla sa légère inquiétude avec une gorgée de thé.

_La réputation de Tajima est grande mais celle de son fils Madara est naissante effectivement. Il aurait déjà massacrés quelques adultes talentueux parmi d'autre clan_

_Mon clan en a aussi fait les fraies_

Avoua le Senju avant de reprendre.

_J'ai donc mis au courant Hashirama et lui est ordonné de l'espionner mais cette imbécile à prévenu son ''ami'' alors que Tobirama et moi-même tentions une embuscade au fils Uchiwa. C'est alors que Tajima et Izuna ,sont deuxième et un des derniers fils que nous n'avons pas encore éradiqué , sont apparu. Quel clairvoyance, ils avaient eu la même idée que nous. La confrontation c'est soldé par un repli des deux camps._

Il marqua un blanc qui exprimait sa déception, relâchant son poing qu'il tenait fermé depuis le début de son récit. Après un long instant à terminer leur tasse de thé ensemble Etsurô exprima son point de vue.

_Tu sais qu'Hashirama est pour la paix entre Uchiwa et Senju tu ne peux réellement pas le blâmer tant qu'il n'a pas mit le clan en péril_

Butsuma légèrement irrité ne laissa pas terminer son invité, élevant la voix.

_Son inconscience a mis le clan en péril, qui sait se qui aurait pu lui arriver seul face à Tajima et ses fils?! J'aurais encore perdu un de mes précieux fils! Mais le pire aurait été que des espions repères notre village principal, à cause de son innocence!_

Malgré ses airs dur et sévère Etsurô lui resta calme, plongeant son regard dans celui du Senju agité.

_Ton fils est encore un enfant, certes il se bat comme un homme mais c'est un enfant. Il a donc une insouciance d'enfant. Il n'a pas vu un ennemie en Madara mais un autre enfant, remercie le ciel qu'il n'est fait que discuter et s'amuser sans enfreindre les lois des Shinobis._

C'est vrai, Etsurô avait raison. Hashirama avait assuré à son père qu'il n'avait jamais révélé quoi que se soit sur le clan ni même donné son nom de famille, l'honneur était sauf. La pression retomba Etsurô se leva en invitant son hôte à se joindre à lui.

_Nous avons assez discuté de guerre pour le moment, allons retrouver nos compagnes et détendons nous. Profitons de nos enfants ainsi que de nos vie tant que nous pouvons respirer._

Etsurô était sage et lucide et c'était bon de l'avoir comme allié mais aussi comme ami, c'est précisément se que se dit Butsuma à cette instant.

C'était réellement un temps de chien. Aya et les autres Shinobi Uchiwa avaient marché pendant un peu plus d'une semaine et au bout du 6 ème jours il c'était mit à pleuvoir. Voilà 4 jours qu'il pleuvait sans cesse et ça n'était pas la pluie qui donnait ce mauvais pressentiment à la Kunoichi qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de mauvais. Elle était allongé sur le ventre avec deux de ses compagnons de clan à patauger dans la boue, utilisant leurs Sharingan pour repérer les éclaireurs Senju. L'avant post était juste derrière cette clairière, entre les arbres de cette forêt, et leurs ennemies avait une parfaite vue sur tous les environs. Contourner semblait difficile sans se faire repérer, il fallait donc juger la carte de la ruse. Elle se retourna vers se qui semblait être un vrai petit bataille d'Uchiwa armé jusqu'au dent et prêt à en découdre.

_Hideo, à toi de jouer_

L'homme en question portait une armure avec le symbole Senju mais pour perfectionner cette mascarade il détenait un rouleau avec un mot de passe du clan ennemie. S'il arrivait à se rapprocher suffisamment de l'éclaireur perché dans l'arbre en face il pourrait utiliser un Genjutsu pour l'endormir. Un camarade derrière lui lui souhaita bonne chance en lui donnant une tape amical mais ferme sur l'épaule, le bruit métallique de ses épaulette lui donna donc le feu vert. Le jeune Shinobi avait un corps fin et bougeait avec grâce, ses mouvements étaient mûrement calculé et ses pas n'étaient pas placé par hasard. Il se faufila avec rapidité et aisance jusqu'au pied des premiers arbres de la forêt, ça lui laissait largement le temps de se rapprocher suffisamment avant que le Senju ne remarque qu'il n'appartenait pas au clan. Après quelques minutes à retenir son souffle et a encourager mentalement Hidéo, un bruit de bois qui craque se fit entendre au loin. Les oiseaux qui s'échappèrent de l'arbre ou était normalement posté l'éclaireur ne trompait pas, l'Uchiwa avait atteint sa cible.

Aya se concentra pour observe avec ses fabuleuse pupille se que leur éclaireur faisait, il était au prise avec 3 autres Senju qui ne l'avaient pas encore démasqué. Se questionnant sur la chute de leur collègues l'Uchiwa en profita pour plonger dans un long sommeil les trois Shinobi. Phase d'infiltration accomplit! La Kunoichi se réjouissait du talent d'un des siens mais l'idée les Senju ne lui donnait plus autant satisfaction qu'avant, certes ils étaient leurs ennemies et avaient massacrés bon nombre de leurs frères et sœurs mais elle ne croyait plus vraiment en la victoire par la violence. C'était surement sa dernière bataille, soit elle déposerait les armes soit elle quitterait le clan. Dans tous les cas la seconde alternatives la tentait plus, quand à Mikomi elle la protégerais dans l'ombre. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de savoir se qu'était devenu sa grande sœur, du moins tant que les Uchiwa resteraient entêtés.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner le signal au commandant elle sentie le sol trembler, un Senju assez imposant sorti soudain de sous terre juste devant ses pied. L'homme tenta de lui asséner un uppercut à sa sortie mais ses réflexes de Shinobi et son précieux Sharingan lui permis d'esquiver d'un bon en arrière, et aussitôt remise sur ses pieds elle fonça sur son adversaire. Elle n'allait pas se laisser distraire longtemps par l'effet de surprise, pendant son bond sur l'homme elle dégaina le katana qu'elle avait accroché dans le dos. Le Senju ne se laisserait pas facilement avoir car il avait paré avec un long kunai la lame de la guerrière.

_Ne laissez pas filer les éclaireurs! Rattrapez les et tuez les!_

Hurla le général Fujimi à ses hommes.

Sans tarder un groupe d' Uchiwa bondir en direction de la forêt, s'élançant à la poursuite des éclaireurs en quête de prévenir l'avant poste.

Aya était toujours aux prises avec l'imposant Senju, s'attaquant à coup de Doton et Katon mais aucun n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire. Physiquement elle n'arriverait pas à le surpasser, c'est coups était un peu plus lent que les siens mais terriblement puissant! Soudain une idée lui vint, elle sorti quelque chose de sa sacoche de combat accroché dans son dos, prenant soin de le dissimuler des yeux de son ennemie. L'Uchiwa le laissa approcher pour porter une série de coups de poings qu'elle esquiva avec aisance, non sans l'aide de ses précieuses pupilles. Elle s'emblait faire des geste vif et agile avec ses mains tout en esquivant les coups. C'est alors que l'homme se retrouva les bras immobilisé comme enchainé, mais il n'y avait aucune chaine. Le Senju tenta de se dégager mais il n'y avait rien à faire il était solidement emprisonné par des liens invisible. C'est alors qu'il vit la demoiselle couper quelque chose avec ses dents, il observa de plus prêt. Du câble de combat, un file très résistant don se servent les Shinobi pour immobiliser leurs ennemies mais aussi pour différente tâches.

L'homme s'en voulait de s'être fait piéger facilement mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait du talent pour enrouler le câble autour de ses poignet et d'ensuite ligner ses poings.

_ Tu es une petite futée toi, mais ne pense pas que je suis vaincu!_

Lui hurla l'homme suivit d'un ''Doton'' sortie du fond des tripes.

Mais ses doigts refusèrent d'effectuer les Mudras pour son Jutsu. La garce avait même scellé ses doigts.

Aya afficha un sourire de victoire sur ses lèvres avant de bondir en arrière et de déchainer une violente boule de feu sur son ennemie. La pluie n'affecta pas le feu de l'Uchiwa et continua à carboniser le pauvre Senju. Ce combat terminé elle se précipita en direction du village traversant la forêt à toute hâte de branche en branche. Il y avait étalé dans les environs le corps d'éclaireur Senju mais il n'y avait surement pas le compte total, Après 10 minutes à foncer à travers les arbres elle atteignit enfin l'avant poste, ses frères Uchiwa avait déjà envahis les barricades de bois qui s'étaient transformés désormais en un grand incendie.

_Les Uchiwa sont passés! Repoussez les et reformez les barricades!_

Hurla un Senju au centre de la place avant de se faire transpercer de toutes part par des kunais Uchiwa.

Le spectacle était macabre, le sang et les cendres se mélangeaient sur le sol et les corps devenait de plus en plus nombreux. Les victimes calciné était les pire à identifier, hommes, femmes, enfants? C'était un simple bout de chair noir brûlé sur le sol désormais. Aya n'attaquait plus les Senju avec la même foi, elle trouvait ces batailles ridicule et horrible, il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Elle gagna le sommet d'une barricade de bois avant d'hurler d'hurler à plein poumons au plus grand nombre de ses camarades.

_Ne faites pas de victimes inutiles, trouvez notre homme et dégageons de là!_

L'homme en question était un messager Uzumaki venu apporter des informations à leurs alliés Senju.

Les guerriers Uchiwa semblait ignorer son ordre et faisait acte d'une grande barbarie et pyromanie malgré la pluie, leur Sharingan ne servant qu'à duper l'ennemie ou à le torturer. Elle serra les dents et se lança également dans la mêlée.

Après une bataille acharnée et un bon nombre de perte de la part des deux camps, les choses semblaient bouger. L'éclaireur était en vue mais sous escorte, par chance pour les Uchiwa il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'avant poste et il avait l'avantage numérique sur leur adversaire. Un grand brun coiffé d'un long bandeau blanc avec l'armoirie Senju s'avança une lance à la main, défiant ses ennemies un par un avec un regard remplie de fierté et de défis.

_Je suis Kenji Senju chef de cet avant poste et je ne peux vous laisser commettre votre tuerie d'avantage, fuyez ou mourrez!_

Hurla t-il au Uchiwa convaincu de sa victoire.

Cet homme avait du charisme et inspirait la confiance chez ses hommes mais l'intimidation chez ses opposants, l'abattre ne serait pas chose aisé. Par chance le commandant Fujimi apparut pour faire face à ce monstre de charisme.

_Livrez nous le messager Uzumaki et je promet d'essayer de faire le moins de victimes supplémentaires_

La requête de l'Uchiwa fut rejeté et une tension se firent ressentir dans l'échange de regard des deux hommes, deux pointures dans l'art de la guerre allait s'affronter. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger le premier même les hommes à leurs cotés ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Kenji se tenait fièrement sa lance dans une main tandis que Fujimi brandissait son katana anormalement grand et long. Effectivement l'arme du commandant était plus large et plus long qu'un katana habituel et son utilisateur le magnait avec une tel aisance à deux mains.

L'impatience de l'Uchiwa de découper son adversaire était devenu trop grande il fonça sur le Senju la lame de son arme en arrière, elle se retrouva contre la lance du chef de l'avant poste avant que s'ensuivit un bras de fer armé. Dans un hurlement de rage et de motivation les Shinobis qui les soutenaient imitèrent leur leader et s'écrasèrent les uns sur les autres comme des vagues sur un rocher. Les Senju retenait le maximum d'Uchiwa mais quelques uns arrivèrent à passer à travers leur défense, 4 ou 5 sans plus. Le combat était sanglant et violent Kenji embrochait ses ennemies tout en faisant tournoyer avec intimidation sa lance, il fracassait ses ennemies avec une multitudes de Jutsu de type Suiton et Doton mais Fujimi n'était pas loin. Pour preuve ce dernier fonça une nouvelle fois sur son adversaire après avoir laissé ses hommes se faire massacrer, ça n'était qu'une technique d'analyse parmi ses nombreuses. Les deux guerriers entrèrent dans une série d'enchainement sophistiqué, ils utilisaient les bottes secrètes de leur clan avec espoir de défaire son adversaire mais en vain. Même le Sharingan n'était d'aucune utilité, Kenji était réellement un redoutable adversaire.

Fujimi avait déjà entendu parlé de ce commandant Senju, le récit voulait qu'il avait réellement envoyé un torrent sur un bataillon Uchiwa. Il pu vérifier ces dires car Kenji était bien décidé à reproduire cette prouesse, il joignit ses paume l'une contre l'autre avant d'hurler.

_Suiton! Suishouha!_

Une violente tornade aquatique se forma autour de lui balayant ses adversaires avant de se répandre dans tous l'avant poste. Les survivants se réfugièrent sur se qui était quelques instants plus tôt des barricades de bois, l'utilisateur du Jutsu fut propulsé par une petite colonne d'eau avant de retomber sur la surface du lac artificiel sur les pieds.

_Il est fort il n'y a pas de doute commandant_

Affirma Aya qui avait elle aussi participé à la bataille.

Je vais donc avoir besoin de ton aide, attaque le par ses angles mort

Lui ordonna Fujimi avant de planter son katana le bois qui lui servait de sol.

Aya observa avec ses Sharingan leur adversaire avant de disparaitre laissant quelques feuille tournoyer après son départ. C'était au tour de l'Uchiwa de dévoiler un de ses jutsu dévastateur, il joignit les mots avec deux doigts effectuant le Mudra du tigre.

Le toit! Gouryuuka no jutsu!

D'un souffle puissant le leader Uchiwa créa 6 dragons de feu gigantesque qui s'élevèrent au dessus des arbres, Kenji cherchait au dessus des arbres la menace qui allait s'abattre au dessus de lui à tout moment. 2 dragon traversèrent le plafond de feuille pour venir s'écraser sur leur cible tel des missiles, les réflexes et la clairvoyance du Senju lui permis d'esquiver tout en regagnant à chaque fois son équilibre après l'écrasement sur les flots des dragons de feu. C'est alors que les 4 autres fondirent sur lui en même temps, l'esquive fut plus difficile pour les 3 mais le 4ème fut inesquivable. Il se mit en boule pour se protéger laissant l'entité de feu le traverser et l'entraîner sous l'eau.

Aya était au aguets prêt à foncer sur Kenji dès qu'il ressortirait de l'eau, sa lame fermement entre ses doigts. Soudain un mur de pierre gigantesque coupa en deux la masse d'eau pour se dresser fièrement, à son sommet le leader ennemie l'armure à moitié détruire et les vêtements carboniser.

_Ce bougre n'est toujours pas mort? Quel résistance_

Pensa Aya tranché entre son honneur envers les Uchiwa et l'envie de rengainer son arme.

Si elle se battait c'était uniquement pour rester au près des siens et de sa famille mais il était grand temps de faire changer de cap son clan. Elle devait en finir rapidement avec ce combat car il devenait de plus en plus pesant, ses ennemies d'hier était devenu peu être ses amis de demain. Mais pourquoi diable c'était elle mise à penser ainsi? Tout serait plus simple si elle avait continuer de croire que les Uchiwa était un obstacle à la paix et qu'il fallait les exterminer, mais au lieu de ça elle avait ouvert les yeux et découvert un autre chemin sur la paix. Un chemin qu'elle était la seul à apercevoir, à avoir espoir en une paix sans conflit.

_Regard! Hors Karyuu!_

Le hurlement de du commandant Fujimi sorti la Kunoichi de ses réflexion, ce dernier souffla un très puissant rayon de feu qui traversa la roche elle-même du gigantesque mur de pierre. Ce rayon était précis et destructeur faisant fondre la roche avec une tel netteté, le découpa presque. Si Kenji se faisait toucher il était sur d'y passer mais il esquivait toujours avec une tel agilité. C'est alors qu'Aya trouva son moment pour agir, elle devait attaquer maintenant même si le risque de se faire toucher par le Jutsu de son chef n'était pas à exclure. Elle fonça avec rapidité sur le Senju pendant qu'il effectuait ses esquives, elle envoya sa lame contre lui et fini par planter quelque chose. Le coté droit de son visage fut éclaboussé par une grande quantité de sang se mélangeant à sa mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur cette partie de son visage, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle avait eu sa cible. Le Senju était immobile tremblant de douleur, la lame d'Aya c'était retrouvé planté dans son flanc droit. Elle garda d'une main le pommeau de son katana fermement tandis qu'elle plaquait contre elle son adversaire avec son bras gauche l'étouffant presque, le travail d'équipe avait eu raison de ce Shinobi exceptionnel.

_Commandant l'ennemie est neutralisé_

C'était un appel pour ses frères à baisser les armes, il n'y avait plus de raison de se battre.

Les derniers Senju furent exécutés de sang froid et Kenji était le seul survivant de l'avant poste, il avait donné sa vie pour permettre à l'escorte du messager Uzumaki de fuir. Avait t-il réussi? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, juste l'espoir d'avoir accomplit son devoir. Il tentait de se dégager mais en vain, ses forces l'abandonnèrent car il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il leurs interdirent de flancher, sa lance lui servant d'appuis malgré l'étreinte d'Aya.

Malgré la capture du leader le commandant Kenji ne semblait pas bouger de sa position, il observait la scène avec ses Sharingan inquiétant. Le Senju s'avait qu'il allait être interrogé puis exécuté car les Uchiwa ne font jamais de prisonnier c'est bien connu, il sorti donc un kunai d'une poche tactique de sa ceinture avec sa main libre. La femme Uchiwa resserra son étreinte bloquant son souffle et son mouvement.

_Ne soyez pas stupide Kenji j'ai le moyen de pouvoir vous sortir de là._

Lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille discrètement.

Le concerné laissa échapper un petit rire s'amusant des dires de la guerrière.

_Une Uchiwa avec une tel bonté qu'elle voudrait sauver un Senju, vous m'avez vaincu et allez très certainement me tuer alors pourquoi vous jouez de moi d'avantage?_

_Je suis fatigué de cette guerre et je crois que la paix peu existez entre nous, laisser moi vous prouvez ma confiance._

Elle disait ça avec un tel sérieux et une tel détermination que Kenji voulu espérer qu'elle disait la vérité, mais ce clan était passé maître dans l'art de la tromperie et du mensonge. Mais si elle disait vrai alors cette Kunoichi était la seul chance pour qu'il se sorte d'une mort certaine, il baissa ses armes d'une main tremblante.

Kenji Senju était vaincu et se rendait c'était incroyable, même Fujimi n'en croyait pas ses Sharingan. Seulement il avait eu la confirmation de quelque d'effroyable même d'abjecte! Il restait parfaitement immobile dévisageant de ses yeux de démon le Senju ainsi qu'Aya. Mince! Il avait lu sur ses lèvres! Pensait il qu'elle allait les trahir? Ca n'était pas dans ses intentions mais elle ne voulait pas que cette homme ne meurt, plus aucune autre victimes ne serait faites aujourd'hui! Au lieu de venir à leur rencontre le commandant Uchiwa joignit les mains effectuant une fois de plus le Mudra du tigre, Aya serra les dents ainsi que les poings. Il n'allait tout de même pas…

Une gigantesque boule de feu destructrice fut soufflé par le leader Uchiwa et qui se rapprochait des deux Shinobis avec une tel destruction! Aya s'avait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver son prisonnier et si elle voulait esquiver c'était maintenant! Cependant l'hésitation l'empêcha d'agir.

_Si tu crois réellement en tes mots agit, ne parle plus mais agit!_

Un sourire au coins des lèvres il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la femme avant d'attraper à deux mains sa lance d'effectuer un tour sur lui-même. Il éjecta avec un violent coup au ventre Aya hors de porté du Katon lui sauvant la vie par la même occasion, le Jutsu s'écrasa sur la surface de l'eau tel un météore emportant vers le fond Kenju Senju dans un remous de vagues.

Aya atterrit sur les pieds sur la branche d'un arbre à quelques mètres où a eu l'impacte de la boule de feu, vexé et énervé que son leader attaque malgré sa présence elle bondi sur la surface de l'eau avant de foncer en direction de Fujimi. Elle le rejoignit d'un saut sur les restes de la barricade de bois avant de lui faire face.

_Fuji mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu?! Tu aurais pu me toucher!_

Cria elle sur les nerfs mais le concerné ne faisait que l'observer avec ses Sharingan.

La Kunoichi avait désactivée les siens et lançait un regard noir avec ses yeux naturel, le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait développé au début de l'attaque revint mais bien plus présent.

_Tu vas me répondre oui?!_

Ordonna t-elle approcha une main en direction du col de l'homme mais au moment ou sa poigne se referma sur le tissu elle senti une forte sensation, une sensation bizarre. Aya ne pouvait plus bouger elle était comme paralysé, cette enfoiré de Fujimi avait utilisé son Sharingan sur elle! Et une seconde après qu'elle se rendit compte de l'acte de son supérieur une violente douleur parcouru son corps. La demoiselle toussa du sang avant de laisser sur le coin de ses lèvres un file de sang, 3 Uchiwa venait d'apparaître. Sorti de nul par ils c'étaient empressés de la transpercer de toutes part avec leurs armes. Aya jeta un coup d'œil à ses assassins et elle les reconnu tous des élites Uchiwa et par la même occasion ses compagnons. Akito un homme du même âge qu'elle et Kazu, il était spécialisé dans le pistage et c'était un Shinobi sensoriel. Keisuke un Uchiwa qui maîtrisait parfaitement toutes les armes qu'il avait en main, il était capable d'en apprendre le fonctionnement en quelque semaine et de les manier parfaitement en quelques mois. Et le dernier était autre que Narumi, une femme Uchiwa aussi séduisante que mortelle. Elle n'avait jamais caché sa jalousie envers Aya car cette dernière était plus talentueuse qu'elle et faisait la fierté des élites Uchiwa, Aya et Narumi étaient les seuls femmes Uchiwa parmi les élites du clan, les seuls kunoichi capable de supporter ce rôle. Niveau aptitudes c'était une grande dominatrice et manipulatrice, tout comme Bunchi le Fourbe elle prenait un malin plaisir à torturer l'esprit de ses victimes et d'y implanter des horreurs inimaginables.

Pourquoi les autres élites étaient ils présent? Ils n'avaient pas été affecté à cette mission et surtout pourquoi l'avait il attaqué mortellement? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais inconsciemment elle connaissait déjà la réponse, son rêve utopique de paix avec les Senju. Elle serra d'une main tremblante le col de Fujimi le rapprochant de son visage de quelques centimètres, serrant les dents et crachant du sang au visage du commandant elle demanda.

_Ca devait donc finir ainsi?_

_Tu voyais une autre fin ?_

Lui demanda t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

_Votre envie de dominer et de contrôle vous perdra, vous en avez la preuve ici même sous vos yeux. Vous en venez à éliminer des frères et sœurs qui ne partages pas les mêmes idéologies que les dirigeants._

Narumi joua avec sa lame à l'intérieur de la plaie d'Aya, par plaisir mais aussi pour la faire taire.

_Silence chienne, ton sort et celui d'une traitresse._

Son sourire de satisfaction ne trompait pas, la femme était heureuse de pouvoir éliminer sa rival.

Les 3 compères retirèrent leur armes avec violence du corps de la Kunoichi qui tomba rapidement à genoux, c'est alors qu'un 5ème fit son apparition. L'homme qui s'approchait d'elle d'un pas lent elle le connaissait bien, même très bien, c'était son ami d'enfance Kazu. Il ne l'avait pas poignardé dans le dos mais avait assisté à son exécution sans tenter de dissuader leur frères, elle leva la tête vers lui l'observant de ses yeux noir fatigué. Comment lui son ami le plus cher et en qui elle avait le plus confiance pouvait assister à son assassinat sans même bouger? Il c'était arrêté net à coté de Fujimi et l'observait désolé et avec dureté.

_Alors...Toi aussi?_

Demanda t-elle perdu, cherchant un endroit ou poser son regard. La tristesse était insoutenable.

_Nous t'avons mit en garde mais tu as continué avec plus de détermination chaque jour, Aya…_

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter à cette phrase. Demander pardon à une personne que l'on assassine froidement, et qui plus est appartient à votre clan, était comme un manque de respect. Lui demander de comprendre pourquoi on la supprimait, il préféra la regarder en silence.

_J'avais foi en vous mes frères…_

Commença t-elle avant d'observer la vision qui se déroulait devant ses yeux vacillant. Mais avant de conclure et de se laisser partir elle afficha un large sourire sincère.

_Vous brûlerez tous. N'est-ce pas ironique que le clan Uchiwa parte en cendre en se brûlant lui-même?_

Elle s'écroula au sol sur le ventre rendant son dernier soupire, ses yeux noir ébène devinrent rapidement claire. Pendant toute la durée de la bataille la plus n'avait cessé de tomber, une marée rouge se rependait sous la kunoichi agonisante. Bientôt elle ne sentirait plus la pluie glacial s'abattre sur elle, ni la douleur infligé par ceux qu'elle avait tenté de protéger. Peu être que le monde n'avait pas besoin des Uchiwa, se porterait il mieux sans eux...Aya Uchiwa termina sa vie en fermant les yeux préférant voir le visage de sa petite sœur plutôt que ceux de ses assassins.

Ils étaient tous les 5 à observer le corps de leur partenaire au sol, chacun avec une expression différente. Kazu voulait masquer le plus possible son malaise, Narumi avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, Keisuke affichait une indifférence total le boulot était fait rien de plus. Akito lui avait simplement arrêté une des leurs dans sa folie, quand à Fujimi lui, difficile de savoir se qu'il pensait à cet instant. Tristesse, peine, dégoût, colère ou bien de la culpabilité? Nul l'arrivait à lui en lui. Il délia simplement sa langue pour s'adresser à Kazu qui était resté à sa droite.

_Kazu pourquoi n'as-tu pas agit en même temps que les autres?_

Aucun des deux ne se regardait, ils fixaient avec insistance le corps d'Aya.

_Ca n'était pas nécessaire, elle était déjà condamner_

_Ton manque d'action pourrait motiver un doute envers ton clan et même faire penser que les idioties d'Aya t'es inspiré._

_Ne soit pas ridicule_

Lâcha t-il accompagné d'un soupire.

Il se retourna prêt à bondir pour se séparer de ses compagnons mais la main lourde de son chef se posa sur son épaule.

_C'est toi qui t'en charge, ça sera ta punition pour avoir manqué à ta tâche_

Une fois ses ordres donnés Fujimi disparu avec le reste des élites Uchiwa laissa Kazu seul avec le cadavre de la demoiselle.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix et du affronter une fois de plus cette vision qui le rendait malade, il se pencha sur le corps d'Aya avant de le retourner et d'affronter ce moment.

_Pardonne moi...Je…_

Il ne trouvait une fois de plus pas les mots. Il ne pourrait jamais se racheter et demander pardon à son cadavre le rendait encore plus lamentable, il l'attrapa et la posa sur ses épaules avant de se mettre en route. La pluie venait de s'arrêter…

Les Uchiwa avait mit la main sur le messager Uzumaki et massacrés tous les Senju qui l'escortait, impossible à faire parler sur place ils étaient donc reparti pour leur village principal avec leur seul et unique prisonnier. Une fois les Shinobi de retour chez eux après 1 semaine, un peu moins de temps qu'à l'aller, ils furent acclamé comme des héros pour avoir mit la main sur ce messager. Aya fut déclaré comme victime du chef Kenji Senju et reçu comme pour les autres victimes une cérémonie d'enterrement. Mikomi se tenait entre ses parents parmi un des nombreux rangs formés par les Uchiwa, les cercueils portant l'emblème de leur clan était dans une fausse prêt à être recouvert de terre et scellé à jamais. La petite fille avait tenté de retenir ses larmes mais plus le cercueil ou était enfermé le corps de sa sœur descendait plus les larmes devenaient plus dur à contenir. Ca sœur était invincible comment avait elle pu mourir?! Elle avait voulu détourner les yeux mais son père l'avait obligé à regarder en lui disant ''Regarde! Regarde ce que les Senju on encore fait! Maintenant ils nous prennent ta sœur, n'en ont-ils pas prit assez?!''

La petite Mikomi avait serré les poings et pensé soudainement à Akira, c'était le seul Senju qu'elle connaissait et il n'était pas méchant. Mais tous le clan entier était en deuil à cause du clan d'Akira, ça faisait mal! Le Chef Tajima avait porté un discourt.

_Aujourd'hui encore notre perte est grande, les Senju n'ont aucune limite! Les propos d'Aya étaient utopique et elle en a eu la preuve, aucune paix n'a été apporté seul la douleur et la tristesse reste dans nos cœur. Mes frères et sœur portons les armes contre eux et défendons ceux que nous aimons! Il n'est plus le moment d'hésiter mais de montrer qui nous sommes! Qui sont les Uchiwa! _

Ils avaient tous hurlés le poing levé réclamant vengeance! Et plus Mikomi levait le poing de plus en plus haut plus elle voyait le visage d'Akira s'effacer. Elle avait joué de nombreuses fois avec lui depuis leur rencontre mais désormais ça n'était plus possible, son clan lui avait enlevé sa sœur et elle ne voulait pas leur pardonner. Son cœur faisait bien trop mal et Tajima-Sama avait raison, ça sœur c'était trompé sur les Senju et ils devaient payer sa douleur. Elle ne reverrait plus Akira et ferait parti des élites Uchiwa pour un jour apporter la paix à leur clan, tel était le désire de Mikomi au moment ou ses yeux s'assombrir.

Akira était excité par la visite des Uzumaki au village mais il avait aussi envie de revoir Mikomi, il était sorti plusieurs fois du territoire Senju pour gagner la forêt ou il avait rencontré la fillette. C'était devenu leur lieu de rendez vous et plus d'une fois ils avaient joué ensemble loin de la guerre, seul leur ignorance d'enfant les transportait dans des scénario aussi héroïques et joyeux que ceux d'un enfant. Mais cela faisait quelques semaine que l'Uchiwa n'était plus venu, lui était il arrivé quelque chose? Ne voulait elle plus le voir? Akira était très triste et attendait bien souvent des après-midis entière, elle n'était plus jamais revenu.

Un soir pendant un dîner son père discutait avec sa mère d'un sujet sérieux, la guerre avait encore frappé.

_Tu sais l'avant poste à l'Ouest de la rivière Oda?_

Avait demandé le patriarche à la matriarche, elle c'était simplement contenté d'hocher la tête pour affirmer un ''oui''

_Nous n'avion plus de nouvelles ni de réponse depuis quelques jours, nous avons envoyé un groupe d'éclaireur et devine se que nous avons trouvé?_

La femme ne répondit pas appréhendant le pire.

L'homme avala d'une traitre ses ramens avant de dévoiler la suite de l'énigmatique récit.

_L'avant poste était totalement ravagé par le feu et l'eau, je te laisse imaginer qui sont les responsable de ce carnage._

Elle avait effectivement une petite idée.

_Y'a-t-il des survivants?_

Osa t-elle demander

_Tu connais les Uchiwa_

Répondit il d'un petite rire d'irritation en tentant de contrôler ses tremblements de colère.

Il termina son bol de ramen avant de le poser fermement sur la table qui trembla.

_Un seul corps n'a pas été retrouvé ou identifier, le messager Uzumaki qui a été envoyé pour avertir l'avant poste de la présence de leur clan dans l'enceinte de notre village._

Les parents d'Akira échangèrent un regard de crainte

_C'est enfoirés d'Uchiwa vont savoir qu'Etsurô et sa famille sont ici et en profiter pour attaquer des positions Uzumaki vulnérable sans risque de représailles. Dans le pire des cas ils tenterons une embuscade à Etsurô et sa famille _

Le repas se termina dans le silence et Akira sentait bien que quelque chose était en train de changer, comme un vent nouveau. Mais ce vent était il bon ou mauvais?

**Un chapitre 2 beaucoup plus violent où les choses bouges, le chapitre 3 devra attendre car je vais me mettre à écrire mon livre donc qui me demandera plus de travail. Je ne peux donner de délais pour le prochain chapitre mais je le commence dès que je peux. En espérant que cette histoire vous intéresse et vous plait toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires s'il vous plait pour me faire par de vos impressions et de tous se que vous voudrez me communiquez, ainsi que des conseils. **


End file.
